


Six gays walk into a groupchat

by Dumb_Pen_Ren



Category: Magi: The Labyrinth of Magic
Genre: Crack Fic, Humor, Multi, chat fic, dumb, group text, groupchat, idk what to tag, text fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:29:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26998243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dumb_Pen_Ren/pseuds/Dumb_Pen_Ren
Summary: Kougyoku makes a group chat. Gay antics ensue. >:)
Relationships: Judal | Judar/Ren Hakuryuu, Morgiana/Ren Kougyoku, Ren Hakuryuu/Alibaba Saluja
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Alibaba- Fire Bi-tch 
> 
> Morgiana- Luv <3 <3 
> 
> Aladdin- Blue Child 
> 
> Hakuryuu- Plant Bitch 
> 
> Judar- King Slut 
> 
> Kougyoku- UwU Queen

[UwU Queen created a chat] 

UwU Queen: sup gays 

UwU Queen: *guys 

King Slut: *gays 

King Slut: why is that my name 

UwU Queen: because I said so 

[King Slut changed name to King Gay] 

[UwU Queen changed King Gay’s name to Gay Slut] 

Gay Slut: … 

Gay Slut: its not untrue 

Fire Bi-tch: no no no 

Fire Bi-tch: that’s MY thing I’ve fucked way more guys thatn you 

UwU Queen: ye but you also like wememnaqehdjkhvkadj 

Fire Bi-tch: shit u rite u rite 

Gay Slut: ew cut out the wo leave the men 

UwU Queen: you can have them memn are grOSSSSS 

Luv <3 <3: why am i in this chat... 

UwU Queen: bc i said so aljkhqoiakjfasps 

[Luv <3 <3 changed name to Morgiana] 

Morgiana: also who put Kougs in charge of names 

Morgiana: and this chat 

UwU Queen: me 

UwU Queen: i made the chat, I get to controll it 

UwU Queen: duh 

[UwU Queen changed Morgiana’s name to Ace of Pink] 

Ace of Pink: …....ok fine.... 

Plant Bitch: so this is why I have a billion notifications 

UwU Queen: UwU fuck u im gay I do what I want bb 

Blue Child: :P if u dont like the notifs then leeeeeeve 

Gay Slut: or put ur phone on vibrate and shove it up ur ass 

Blue Child: EEEEEEEWWWWW 

Ace of Pink: eww 

UwU Queen: juDARRRRRR there is a CHILD IN thE RoOmmm 

Gay Slut: you NAMED ME SLUT!!! 

UwU Queen: -_- dude that wuz 4evzies ago 

Gay Slut: YOU NaMeD Alibaba AND Haku BITCH!! 

UwU Queen: and? 

Gay Slut: but I make ONE (1) sex joke and IM the dirty minded corrupting bad influence??? 

Blue Child: he does make a point tho- u said the f word -_- 

UwU Queen: ye but not teh BAD f word


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I made another chapter -_- bc i rewatched the entirety of magi again...  
> so i have officially decided that this is a modern AU. comment if you want more

[Blue Child changed Fire Bi-tch's name to Monkey Man] 

[Blue Child changed UwU Queen’s name to Enabler] 

[Blue Child changed Gay Slut’s name to Bad Influence] 

Plant Bitch: w what happened :/ 

Ace of Pink: what did I miss 

Blue Child: they know what they did. 

[Blue Child changed Plant Bitch’s name to Plant Boi] 

Blue Child: sorry, that was bugging me 

Plant Boi: np, that was Koug’s idea anyway 

Blude Child: they know what they did. 

Ace of Pink: ok, but,,,   
Ace of Pink: what happened? 

Blue Child: you know how we went to the zoo? 

Ace of Pink: ye 

Blue Child: they KNOW what they did. 

Plant Boi: ok, but what happened??????? 

Blue Child: wOULD the INSTIGATOR like to speak for those who are unable to communicate due to not having their phones?   
Blue Child: or would you rather I expose yoiur actions 

Enabler: *eyes emoji* 

[Enabler changed name to Innocent] 

Innocent: I did nothing wrong. 

[Blue Child changed Innocent’s name to Kougyoku] 

Blue Child: you don’t get a nickname for this one. 

Plant Boi: *gasp 

Ace of Pink: :0 :0 

Kougyoku: I was   
Kougyoku: minding. my own. business. 

Blue Child: and? 

Kougyoku: and Judar snuck into the monkey cage and stole a monkey. 

Plant Boi: he WHAT???? 

Ace of Pink: wtf why? 

Blue Child: ...what else. 

Kougyoku: then Alibaba went in after him to try and get him out of there, but got heccin DECKED by a jacked ape who fucked up his arm and now he’s in an ambulance.   
Kougyoku: also Judar got caught with the monkey in the reptile house and he’s in the zoo security house and hasnt come out in like   
Kougyoku: a hour 

Plant Boi: wHY wouLD HE DO tHAt?! 

Ace of Pink: holy hell   
Ace of Pink: is he ok?? 

Blue Child: he’ll probably live. But his arm is probs broken 

Kougyoku: in other news: I have cotton candy :)   
Kougyoku: can I have my nickname back now 

Blue Child: no <3 

[Kougyoku changed Blue Child’s name to Buzzkill] 

[Buzzkill changed Kougyoku’s name to Guilty] 

Guilty: buzzkill 

Buzzkill: guilty party 

Bad Influence: hakuuuuuuu im in zoo jail :( :( :( can u come pick me uppp????? 

Plant Boi: no <3   
Plant Boi: u know what u did 

Bad Influence: noooooooooooo :(

**Author's Note:**

> um,,, feel free to comment if u want more. :)


End file.
